


surprises

by catbeans



Series: han+luke+that fancy strapon [3]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Trans Luke Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbeans/pseuds/catbeans
Summary: Han in a skirt was one thing (distracting, mostly), but Luke still couldn't have expected what was under it.





	1. Chapter 1

Luke didn't think too much of it the first time he saw Han in a skirt; it was just a skirt.

It was one of those lucky weekends that coincided with Han's days off, a little too cold for him to be out in the garage working on his van, so there was no reason he would  _ need _ to be wearing pants instead.

It looked sensible and comfortable, the kind of skirt he would have expected Han to wear, if he'd ever thought about it before. It fell around his knees, loosely pleated at the waist so it was easy to move around in and just a little swishy; the first thing Luke heard from him that morning was a bleary, mumbled comment on how deep and convenient the pockets were. It was very Han.

His legs looked distractingly good, though--even paired with mismatched fuzzy socks--and he looked like he knew it, and Luke almost choked on his coffee when Han first came into the kitchen.

Han was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes when he sat down, warming his hands on the second mug Luke had made for him, hair still damp from a shower.

“Is that new?”

Han looked up at him like he wasn't sure what Luke meant at first, still a little slow before any caffeine. “Oh. Nah. Just found it after a while.”

Luke nodded and took a sip, hoping it would hide if he was blushing a little. “It looks good.”

Han's eyes crinkled at the corners with a smile, bumping his foot against Luke's ankle under the table. “Thanks.”

They didn't have anything to do that day, and Han didn't take it off.

It somehow got even more distracting as the day went on; Luke missed most of an episode of some crime show he couldn't remember the name of when Han turned to lie back against the armrest, draping his legs over Luke's thighs.

It wasn't even a short skirt.

He still couldn't help staring later when Han had to bend down to pick up a dropped bag of chips, the back of the skirt riding up a little. He didn't have much experience with skirts, even years ago when he supposedly should have; he couldn't stand the way they brushed against his skin, didn't like feeling like he had to restrict his movement, all the unspoken rules about how he had to move his legs, but he was pretty sure they usually didn’t have little clips hanging down on the inside.

He didn't get the chance to ask about it before Han stood up straight and kissed him on the way to the freezer.

“We’ve got chicken nuggets, or...dinosaur chicken nuggets,” he said.

“Um.”

Han raised an eyebrow, and Luke cleared his throat, looking away from Han a little too obviously.

“I'm going with dinosaurs,” Han said.

Luke was pretty sure he didn't actually need to lean over quite so much to turn the toaster oven on.

His eyes kept drifting back to Han's legs over the next few hours, however much he tried to keep from staring; it’s not even short, he kept telling himself, it’s just a skirt, stop being weird about it.

Han did look really good in it, though.

Luke had almost forgotten about the clips he'd seen under Han’s skirt until a few hours later, back in bed when they got bored with the TV.

Han was scrolling through his phone when he absently scratched at his thigh with his other hand, pushing the hem of the skirt up a few inches to reveal the bottom of a clip again.

“What’s that?”

“Mm?”

“That,” Luke repeated, pointing to Han's thigh.

“Oh.” Han looked down with a shrug. “Those, uh, tights or whatever. Itches like hell if you don't shave your legs.”

He went back to his phone like he thought nothing of it.

It took a few seconds for Luke to process what he meant.

He'd been talking about stockings.

Those were stocking clips.

Luke had done enough laundry to know that none of Han’s underwear had stocking clips.

He couldn't figure out how to put the words together until it felt like too much time had passed to ask about it, but he still couldn't stop thinking about it, forcing his eyes away from Han’s legs each time they drifted back.

It felt like the question was fighting its way up his throat until he blurted out, “Why do you have stocking clips?”

Han glanced over at him with his jaw tight like he was fighting back a grin. He looked back to his phone, pulling the hem of the skirt up another few inches, revealing a slice of deep red lace before letting the skirt fall back over his thighs.

Luke could tell he was staring again, and with the way Han’s lips quirked upwards at the corners, he could probably tell, too.

“Is that…” Luke cleared his throat. “Is that one new?”

Han nodded. “Came in yesterday.”

Luke nodded back, the rest of him still frozen.

Han glanced up from his phone again, looking at Luke for a second before tossing it towards the foot of the bed, and that was the only warning he got before Han climbed into his lap.

“Where’s the fun in teasing you if you don't do anything about it?” he murmured against Luke's lips before closing the small gap to kiss him.

Luke couldn't hold back a whine, gripping tight at Han’s hips, his fingers dipping below the waistband of his skirt. He could feel the lace underneath it--and it was not cheap, silky and smooth and hugging Han’s hips in a way that made his chest feel funny.

He slipped his hands down to palm at Han’s ass, smiling into the kiss at the way his breath hitched before sliding his hands down Han’s thighs and back up under the skirt.

He tweaked one of the clips, tracing over the lace along the bottom; he felt the way Han’s muscles tensed and relaxed a second later when he shifted in Luke's lap, pressing closer until there wasn't a shred of space between them, and he couldn't stifle a shudder when Han rocked forward against his waist.

He moved his hands a little higher, trailing his fingertips up along the hems to Han's hips, his thumbs brushing over where the fabric was stretched slightly around his dick.

Han rocked against him again with a muffled whine, breaking the kiss for a second for a quick breath, but Luke leaned back just out of reach before Han could kiss him again.

“Can I see?” he asked quietly, tilting his chin up for a soft kiss, his eyes still open while he waited for Han to answer.

He could feel Han grinning before he said, “That’s the point.”

Luke's eyes slipped shut with a groan when Han kissed him again. He pushed the skirt up to Han's waist, leaning back against the headboard so he could get a better look; Han must have liked the look on his face, sitting up straighter in Luke's lap with a smug smile.

“Oh…”

It fit snug around his hips, pressing into his skin just enough to leave a little pudge over the top that Luke would swear made his heart skip. He’d never seen Han in anything floral before, but he suddenly wished he had, with the tiny, looping flowers set into the pattern of the lace, subtle against the rest of the deep red, and when he looked at the dangling stocking clips, he couldn't help wondering how Han would look if he had those on, too.

Luke let out a deep breath he hadn't realized he was holding, leaning up to kiss along Han's jaw, the scar on his chin before Han dipped down to kiss him properly.

He shifted his hand from Han's hip to cup around his dick, the fabric smooth and warm against his palm, and Han broke the kiss with a sharp exhale when Luke gave a light squeeze.

Luke nudged Han out of his lap until he lay flat on the bed, the skirt still caught around his waist; Luke knew he was staring, but he couldn't help trying to burn the image permanently into his brain, the flush on Han’s cheeks and his lips kissed-pink matching nicely with the lace.

It really wasn't fair that he could look like that in lingerie and an old sweatshirt.

Luke straddled Han’s thighs, trailing over the lace like he still had to feel it to believe it. Han’s hips twitched uselessly up against him, pinned flat with Luke over his thighs and no room to move.

“Now who’s the tease…” he mumbled, Adam’s apple bobbing on a stifled groan when Luke cupped his hand around Han's dick again.

“You started it.”

Han huffed a laugh that trailed off into a breathy moan when Luke rubbed at him with his palm.

He gave Han a slow once-over, taking in the flush creeping lower on his cheeks and the way his eyes flickered shut for a second when Luke didn't let up until he caught a glimpse of more red lace poking out from under his sweatshirt.

Luke's hand went still.

“What is that?”

Han raised an eyebrow, and then a grin spread across his face, shifting awkwardly to pull his sweatshirt off without making Luke move.

The top got pulled up with it, stuck under his arms before he tugged it back down.

“Oh my god,” Luke stammered before he could stop himself.

It was the same red lace, light and shimmery, the same pattern sewn into the fabric around Han's chest with thin, silky straps over his shoulders.

Han was still grinning when he said, “It came as a set.”

Luke nodded numbly and smoothed out where it was still rumpled at Han’s waist.

He leaned down to kiss him, bracing his hand on Han’s chest and smoothing his palm over the lightly textured fabric. Han slid his hands up Luke's thighs to his hips with a soft squeeze and a groan when Luke rocked down against him.

He straightened up again, and when he looked down, the fabric was straining a little more around Han's dick; the hem looked like it was pressing uncomfortably into his skin before Han reached a hand down to adjust it, the tip of his dick peeking out over the fabric, and Luke couldn't hold back a murmured, “Holy shit.”

Han was a  _ sight, _ the skirt still caught around his waist just adding to the way he looked like something out of an old pin-up calendar; his hair was sticking out at funny angles from when he pulled his sweatshirt over his head, making him look disheveled and messy before Luke had even done anything more than kiss him.

He didn't try to fight the impulse to mark up Han’s neck to match the set.

Han’s breath hitched when Luke leaned down again to kiss along his throat, startling a whine out of him when Luke nipped at the curve of his shoulder, worrying the sensitive skin between his teeth until it matched the thin strap a few inches below it.

Red really was Han’s color.

He pushed himself up, looking over the mark blooming on Han’s skin with a satisfied grin before shuffling down, nudging Han’s legs apart so he had space to settle in between his thighs. Han’s chest lifted unevenly with a deep breath when Luke leaned in, kissing along the hem around his hip and down towards his thigh, passing right by his dick.

Han was usually the one who took his time when he was in Luke's position, leaving little marks along his upper thighs and working at Luke's clit until he was shaking; Luke didn't have the patience for that, liked getting down to business, too intent on making Han come to slow down and really savor it.

He had other things to focus on this time.

Han gripped at the sheets when Luke kissed along the soft, sensitive skin of his inner thigh, glancing up at the fabric hugging Han’s dick--for reference, he'd tell himself, not because he just liked looking--before sucking another mark into his skin to match the one by his neck.

He heard Han try to choke back a moan, moving one of his hands to Luke's hair with a gentle tug. He pressed a kiss over the red spot before scooting up a few inches, tugging the underwear down just enough to free up Han's dick but still snug around his hips.

Luke mouthed along his dick, up from where the fabric was caught around the base to the head before ducking down to take him into his mouth. 

Han pulled at Luke's hair without meaning to before dropping his hand back to the bed, biting back a moan when Luke dipped his head lower, hollowing his cheeks as he pulled back up. He kept his lips tight around the head of Han's dick, swirling his tongue before ducking back down, pausing for a second to relax his jaw so he could push himself a little lower.

He had to bob his head a few times before he felt lace against his chin, his nose almost touching Han’s pelvis. He swallowed around Han's dick to keep from coughing, and Han groaned, his hips twitching up to Luke's mouth.

Luke almost decided against holding him down, but he didn't know what the washing instructions were for the set, didn't want to get them too messy before he'd had his fun; he pinned Han down with his forearm over Han's waist, trailing his fingertips over the lace at Han’s hip.

He pulled off for a second to catch his breath, kissing along the lace from his hip and back down towards his dick, mouthing at the base before taking it into his mouth again.

Han groaned, straining slightly against Luke's arm. He looked up at Han before bobbing his head lower, the deep flush over his cheekbones and the skirt caught around his waist making him look like a fantasy Luke would have kept to himself. He couldn't ignore the heat building between his legs, squeezing his thighs together for at least a hint of friction so he could focus on Han.

He moved his hand to cup at Han’s balls through the thin fabric, closing his eyes while he let Han rock up into his mouth a few times before pinning him down again. He pulled up when he felt a line of saliva drooling down his chin, wiping at it with the back of his hand before abruptly ducking down as low as he could go.

He could feel Han’s thighs on either side of his head tremble like he was trying to keep still, moans muffled like he was biting his lip to keep quiet. Luke wished he could see him right then, but his eyes started to water and he had to squeeze them shut when he pulled back enough to breathe through his nose for a second.

“Babe--” Han choked out, moving his hand back to Luke's hair with a soft tug.

Luke hummed and bobbed his head, shivering when Han didn’t let go of his hair. He had to swallow around Han's dick to keep from coughing when he dipped lower, stiffening up against the automatic impulse to pull back until the tip of his nose was touching Han’s pelvis.

Han moaned, pulling at Luke's hair just hard enough he had to pull up with a gasp.

There was a salty taste on Luke's tongue when he lapped at the head of Han's dick one last time before propping himself up on his forearms.

“What's the hurry?” Han asked breathlessly, pulling Luke up to kiss him.

Luke shuffled up and settled in Han’s lap again, smiling to himself at the way Han whined when he rocked back against his dick.

“This seems kinda unfair,” Han murmured, tweaking the collar of Luke's sweatshirt.

Luke sat up straight to take it off and toss it behind him, ducking back down for another kiss before sliding out of Han's lap and stumbling out of the bed.

He almost tripped with one leg out of his pants when he couldn't take his eyes off of Han; he was lazily moving a hand over his dick, his hair all mussed, and Luke didn't know how Han could possibly look at him like that when Han was the one who looked like something out of a wet dream and Luke was still in his pajamas from the night before.

Luke climbed back into Han’s lap as soon as his legs were free, leaning down to kiss him and rock back against his dick. Han’s hands came down to Luke's hips with a shudder, his hips jerking up against Luke's, the lace soft at the back of Luke's thighs.

Luke nipped at Han’s bottom lip as he sat up straight again, smoothing down the thin lace of the chemise before leaning up on his knees and reaching back.

Han’s chest lifted on a deep breath when Luke touched him, loosely circling his fingers around Han's dick to line himself up. He paused with Han not quite inside him yet, biting his lip while he slowly looked over the rumpled skirt and the lace snug around his chest, the deep flush over his cheeks making him look needy and fucked out before Luke had even done much yet.

He couldn't decide where to look as he lowered himself into Han's lap, biting back a whine; everything about Han just then looked too perfect to miss a single part of it.

He slowly lifted up and sank down a few times before finding a rhythm he liked, the mattress squeaking each time he dropped down. Han’s mouth was open slack on a low moan, his hands tight at Luke's hips.

Luke slowed down for a second before speeding up again, practically bouncing in Han’s lap; in one smooth movement he took Han’s hands from his hips and pinned them to the bed by his head, linking their fingers with a soft squeeze as he leaned down to kiss him.

Luke didn't think he'd heard anything he liked more than Han’s muffled whimper when Luke held his hands down, not enough pressure to keep him from being able to move but enough that he couldn't help rocking up into Luke.

Luke rolled his hips slow and deliberate, just enough of a weight on Han’s hips that he didn't have the leverage to do much more than lie back and let Luke set the pace. He groaned when Luke broke the kiss to pull back, gradually rocking his hips faster; he tilted his head up with a soft whine, still letting Luke hold him down, and Luke couldn't say no to that.

He gave Han’s hands a quick squeeze as he leaned down again, smiling into the kiss when Han squeezed back with a muffled groan.

Han wriggled one of his hands free to reach down to Luke's clit, startling a gasp out of him and knocking him off balance. He let go of Han’s other hand to sit up again, pressing a quick kiss to Han's lips on his way up.

Luke could never get enough of Han’s hands, the pads of his fingers rough from callouses from work dragging deliciously over his clit. He couldn't help grinding against Han's fingers, forgetting the rhythm he'd gotten into, too worked up to think of much else but the heat between his legs and the tight fullness coiling in his belly.

Han circled his fingers faster over Luke's clit when he reached for Han’s wrist, holding him still to rock forward against his hand.

Han’s hips stuttered up into him, his free hand coming up to Luke's arm to pull him down for a kiss. He flattened three fingers over Luke's clit, rubbing in tight circles, and Luke had to let go of his wrist to brace himself on the bed when he almost fell forward with a needy moan.

He felt Han smiling into the kiss as he rubbed at Luke's clit with a little more pressure, rocking up into him now that Luke wasn't leaning all his weight on Han’s hips. Luke dropped his forehead to Han's shoulder with a whine, shakily pushing back against him.

The lace was soft against his knees where he had his legs snug on either side of Han’s hips. He pushed himself back upright, dragging his hand down from Han's chest to grip at the skirt ruffled up around his waist.

He hadn't realized just how close he was to coming until he got a good look at Han again, biting the inside of his cheek to stifle a moan. He couldn't get enough of it, wished he had a camera or a photographic memory so he wouldn't miss a single detail; the flush on his face and the mark on his neck popping against the deep red of the chemise, one of the straps slipping down his shoulder making him look absolutely debauched, his hair messily fanning out over the pillow.

Luke was about to lean down to kiss him, his lips enticingly pink and damp, but he didn't get the chance before he had to brace himself on the bed again when Han thrust up into him and circled his fingers faster over Luke's clit.

He couldn't hold back a whine when Han thrust up again just as he started to come, rocking against him until his legs felt too shaky to hold him up for much more than just grinding down against Han.

He had to knock Han’s hand away a few seconds later, over sensitive and tingly all over.

Han pulled his legs up so Luke could lean back against his thighs while he caught his breath, slowly shifting his hips before bending down to kiss him and gradually speeding up. He didn't pull away until Han moaned, almost knocking him off balance when Han fucked up into him, more leverage with his feet planted flat on the bed.

Luke rolled his hips down to meet Han’s each time he pushed up into him, biting back a groan at the warm ache in his thighs. He couldn't keep his hands off of Han, palming over his chest and the lace loosely falling over his torso. He hadn't meant to topple forward when Han gripped tight at his hips and thrust up into him, but he was already there, and he really couldn't blame himself for leaving another mark on the other side of Han’s neck.

Han gasped and arched up against him, tilting his head back so Luke could keep kissing along his neck, nipping appraisingly at the reddening spot just above his collarbone.

Luke shakily pushed himself upright, grinning to himself as he ran his fingertips over the marks on Han’s skin, the way Han’s eyes flickered shut with a groan.

He still felt loose and tingly from coming just before, but a little less boneless, and he braced his hand on Han’s chest until he’d worked up to a rhythm that had Han panting and helplessly twitching up against him.

“Babe,” Han said breathlessly, his hand skating up Luke's arm to his shoulder.

Luke leaned down to kiss him again with a soft whine, rolling his hips against Han's a little faster, a little more force behind it; it wasn't long before Han broke the kiss with a moan, his head dropping back against the pillow, rocking up into Luke a last few times before he went slack underneath him.

Luke waited until he could feel Han going soft, leaning in to kiss him before stiffly lifting himself out of Han’s lap and dropping down next to him. Han pulled him in for another kiss before he could get comfortable, and Luke shuffled closer against him, trailing his fingertips over the lace going down his side.

“You look so fucking good like this,” Luke murmured, moving his hand lower to pull the underwear back up over Han's dick; he couldn't tell if he was embarrassed or something else entirely when he felt a damp spot on the fabric that only could have been left over from him.

Han grinned into the kiss, pulling Luke on top of him until he was settled over Han's chest. “Thought you'd like it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you havent read the first one in this series this is the strap-on im talking about  
> https://www.indiegogo.com/projects/ambrosia-vibe-world-s-first-bionic-strap-on-that-vibrates-when-touched

They still hadn't gotten out of bed a couple hours later aside from Luke hobbling to the bathroom, stretching out the ache in his hips and wiping the tacky dampness from between his legs with a wet washcloth.

He  _ almost _ told Han to change so he could toss the underwear in the laundry, but when he looked over at him, he decided to keep his mouth shut a little while longer.

It was warm under the blankets, tucked against Han’s side with his head on Han’s shoulder, absently running his fingers along the chemise and over the lace at Han’s hip.

He almost missed when the fabric pulled a little tighter; he trailed over the waistband to see for sure without being too obvious about it, but he felt Han’s breath hitch, and he moved his hand a little lower to lightly palm over Han's dick.

Han bit back a soft sound and kissed the top of Luke's head.

“Do you…?” Luke asked hesitantly, looking up from Han's shoulder to kiss below his jaw.

Han hummed a  _ yes _ and leaned in to kiss him.

It took a minute for Luke to pull away, propping himself up on his forearm.

“Can I…” Luke swallowed and rubbed at Han’s dick with his palm. “Can I fuck you?”

Han groaned and tugged him back down for another kiss. “Been hoping you would ask.”

Luke couldn't stifle a shiver at the thought of it.

He reluctantly pulled away again to climb out of bed, going over to the drawer with the strap-on tucked in with his socks. Han was already leaning over to dig through the bedside table for the half-used bottle of lube when Luke turned around, the blankets pushed down from when Luke got up, and Luke was frozen in place for a second when he caught a look at the lace snug over Han's ass.

It was a good thing he didn't have anything to do for the next day or so, he thought, because there was no way he'd be able to stop thinking about that any time soon.

He didn't know how the harness could get as tangled as it did, every time, and it took him a minute to get the straps straight before he could start pulling it on, and then off again with a frustrated huff to attach the vibrator.

He adjusted the straps until they were snug, wiggling the vibrator around to check that it was sturdy enough, and he froze up again when he looked up at Han.

He had turned onto his side, the lace stretched slightly at the back around his hand; Luke could see through the fabric just enough to see that Han was already working two fingers into himself.

He took a deep breath, knocking the sock drawer shut with his hip, and he hurriedly clamored back in bed, shuffling forward on his knees until he was a few inches from Han's back.

Han turned his head to face him, his eyes half-lidded with that flush creeping back over his cheekbones. “Hey, you.”

Luke ducked down to kiss him, running his hand down Han’s side to squeeze at his hip. “Can I?”

Han hummed, and Luke could feel him smiling before he broke the kiss to roll onto his front.

He pulled his legs up under him, the slight arch to his back making his ass look enticingly good as Luke reached for the lube to slick up his fingers.

Luke snuck a glance down, and his breath caught in his throat when he saw the tip of Han's dick peeking out over the lace again, framed by the loose fabric of the skirt hanging down from his waist.

He scooted closer, dribbling a little more lube over his fingers just to be sure before nudging the hem of the lace down with the heel of his palm, careful not to smudge any of the lube on it.

He really couldn't imagine it would stay clean through this, but it looked too good to let it get messy from being careless.

His first two fingers slipped in easily, small enough compared to Han's that there wasn't much of a stretch until he eased his ring finger in with the first two.

Han dropped his head against his forearms with a muffled groan, pushing back against Luke's hand.

Luke spread his fingers apart before pressing down until he found Han’s prostate, smiling to himself at the choked-off whine it pulled out of him. He rubbed over that spot a few times until Han’s legs started to tremble, slowly easing out to slick up his fingers again.

Han moaned when Luke carefully pressed four fingers into him, and Luke suddenly remembered that first time, hesitant and nervous, almost stopping when he’d mistaken that sound for discomfort rather than a moan he'd only ever heard while fucking Han.

Luke rubbed his fingertips over that same spot until Han was shamelessly rocking back against him, the lace of the chemise slipping up to show the muscles in his back tensing as he pushed back for Luke's hand.

Luke leaned in to press a kiss to the small of his back, letting up on Han’s prostate and slowly pumping his fingers in and out, never pulling back further than his lower knuckles.

“Luke,” Han grit out, and he couldn't help shivering at the sound of it, his voice rough and desperate. “That's good, come on.”

Luke slid his fingers in as deep as they would go, inching the pads of his fingers over Han's prostate until he could see his shoulders shaking. “If you say so…”

“I  _ am _ sayin’ so,” Han grumbled, shooting a look over his shoulder and pushing back against Luke's hand. “Please--”

He trailed off with a groan when Luke pressed down again before pulling his hand away.

Luke wiped the rest of the lube on his fingers onto the vibrator, dribbling a little more over it until it was covered and slick. Han hissed when he smeared another dollop of it over his ass without warming it up first, and Luke pressed another kiss to his lower back with a murmured apology before straightening up and wiping his hand on the sheets.

He was about to ask Han how he wanted to do it this time when Han propped himself up on his forearms, spreading his knees a little wider apart, and Luke had to remind himself to breathe as he situated himself behind Han.

He almost forgot to switch the vibrator on before pulling the lace to the side--he couldn't bring himself to tell Han to take them off, and Han hadn't asked to, and he decided not to deprive himself.

He hesitated for a second before squeezing another few just-in-case drops of lube onto the vibrator, shuffling forward until there were only a few inches of silicone between them, holding around the base of the vibrator to keep it steady while he slowly pressed forward.

Han let out a moan like he'd gotten the breath knocked out of him as soon as Luke pressed in the first couple inches, his back arching further and pushing back against Luke.

Luke slowly eased into him until his hips were against Han's ass; the lace tickled at his lower thighs, making him shiver, and he had to take a deep breath to steel himself against the dull vibrations starting up over his clit.

He gently inched out and back in again, letting Han adjust to it until he was rocking back against Luke’s hips.

He gradually sped up a little, pulling back about halfway before thrusting forward, knocking moans from Han's chest that became less and less muffled each time, too much to care at all about trying to keep quiet.

It would have been enough with a normal strap-on, not the expensive one Han had gotten that let Luke feel it too; his own pleasure fell back to an afterthought whenever he was fucking Han, all his focus on making Han come, those soft, needy sounds he never heard any other time, the way he went from making quips about Luke taking too long to being a desperate mess as soon as Luke got inside him.

He really wasn't about to complain, though.

He bit back a whine when he bottomed out, the vibrations getting stronger as he rolled his hips without pulling out more than a couple inches. He fisted the fabric of the skirt together, gripping at the waistband where it had slipped higher over Han's hips, and Han arched back against him with a needy whine.

Luke paused for a second; he eased back until only a couple inches of the vibrator were still inside Han before giving the skirt a rough tug.

Han  _ keened, _ following the pull on his skirt to push desperately back against Luke's hips. Luke shuddered at the way the vibrations suddenly got stronger over his clit, leaning forward to kiss along Han's spine and up towards the back of his neck, biting the inside of his cheek to muffle a moan when Han shakily rocked back against him.

Luke straightened up again, tugging at the skirt in time with his thrusts into Han; he didn't really need to, not with the why Han was rocking back against him, but Han was always so pliant and desperate whenever Luke took the lead more, like a need he was too stubborn to ask for flat-out.

Luke let go of Han's skirt, palming over his dick through the lace before slipping his hand down the front of it.

Han’s hips stuttered like he couldn't decide where to go, shakily rocking into Luke's hand and back against the vibrator before Luke made up his mind for him.

He jerked his hand over Han's dick in the same rhythm as he was fucking into him. Han let out a cracked moan when Luke swiped his thumb over a dab of precome, dropping his forehead to his hands and pushing back against Luke.

Han’s shoulders shook when Luke bottomed out again, grinding into him without pulling out, moving his hand faster over Han's dick until he felt that telltale twitch.

He fucked into him faster, matching his hand, and it wasn't long before his fingers felt damp and sticky and Han slumped against the bed, his shoulders lifting unevenly while he caught his breath.

Luke slowly eased out, frowning at the come on his hand before wiping it on the sheets.

They'd made enough of a mess already, he figured, a little more wouldn't make much difference.

Han rolled onto his back with a satisfied groan, flushed and grinning; he pulled Luke down for a kiss, wincing when the vibrator jabbed at his hip.

Luke bit back a soft sound at the way it pressed against his clit, but he didn't get the chance to reach down to get himself off before Han pushed him off to lie flat on his back.

“I'm not done with you yet,” he murmured, kissing along Luke's neck and down, between the two scars on his chest and lower along his torso.

Luke bit his lip to muffle a whine when Han kept going, shuffling down the bed until he nudged Luke's legs apart to settle between his thighs.

Luke had to remind himself to breathe while Han looked pensively over the vibrator; the base of it pressed snug against his clit, and Luke had never put much thought into the space just below it until Han slipped two fingers inside him, the heel of his palm jostling the base of the vibrator.

Han moved his free hand up to the vibrator, slowly pumping over it and squeezing a little tighter until Luke's head dropped back to the mattress with a groan.

He’d never considered using it for anything but fucking Han, the vibrator a delightful cherry on top, but his hands were already shaking where he was gripping at the sheets from the slow fullness of Han's fingers inside him paired with the heavy buzz against his clit.

His voice cracked on a moan when Han added his ring finger, moving his hand faster over the vibrator.

His hand slowed, and then stopped for a second; Luke whined when the vibrations stopped with it and Han pulled his fingers away, stumbling out of the bed on shaky legs.

“Where are--?”

“One sec,” Han said.

The skirt was still caught up around his waist when he walked out of the room.

He came back a few seconds later, a sudsy-looking washcloth in one hand and a damp one in the other.

He kept his touch light as he scrubbed the first over the vibrator, and then the other one a few seconds later, the faint pressure still sending a dull buzz over Luke's clit.

“Han, what are you--”

The question trailed off into a startled moan when Han took the tip of the vibrator into his mouth, jerking his hand over the base of it.

“Oh--oh my god,  _ Han.” _

He couldn't really feel a difference through the vibrator--not that it mattered, with the buzz from Han's hand and the extra pressure on his clit at each down-stroke, his fingers making Luke's legs shake--but that was something he never thought he'd see, pushed to the very back of his head, the thought occasionally creeping forward while he was alone with his hand and the image would come to mind before he could cram it back again.

He didn't mind what he had, didn't feel too strongly either way, but it was still something he didn't want to dwell on.

He’d never thought about being able to have it both ways.

He  _ really _ liked what Han looked like with his mouth full.

He felt it when Han hollowed his cheeks to suck  _ hard _ on the silicone in his mouth, twisting his wrist around the base, the vibrations amped up with the pressure along the whole length of it. He rubbed his fingertips in tight circles inside Luke, and Luke didn't have time to brace himself before he started to come, arching up from the bed with a stuttered moan, the buzz from Han still slowly pumping over the vibrator shooting sparks behind his eyelids.

Han kept his mouth around the silicone after he pulled his hand away, wiping the back of his hand over his chin when he pulled off.

Luke couldn't stifle a soft whine when Han sucked the slick from his fingers.

His whole body felt like jelly, his hands shaky as he reached down before Han loosened the straps of the harness for him, wriggling them down his legs to leave at the foot of the bed.

The mattress bounced when Han dropped down next to him, shuffling against Luke's side with his head on Luke's shoulder, kissing along the curve of his neck.

It took a minute to feel like he still had any bones before he could wind his arms around Han, pulling him tight against his chest.

“I think we’re gonna have to wash those,” he mumbled, reaching down to tweak the hem of the lace at Han's hip, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

He smiled into Han's hair when he felt a warm puff of breath against his skin from a laugh.

“I figured.”

**Author's Note:**

> @hansolosbi dot tumblr!
> 
> theres going to be......a second part to this stay tuned


End file.
